The Littlest Moments
by Social Escort
Summary: Current - #2 Love    A collection of one-shots that may, or may not, be connected to each other. For the 100 Themes challenge. Eventual spoilers for all seasons.
1. 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. At all.

* * *

><p>The day had started like every other day. He'd woken up, got dressed, and ate. He'd went to the police station, had a meeting with the Chief and started working a new case.<p>

It was around two when the phone rang.

"Spencer," he said, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder, looking over the case file.

"Hey, how's work?"

"Well, you know. It's work."

"That's good," the voice cooed. "Are you sitting down?"

He paused and quit gawking at the file. "...Yeah."

"Now, I don't want you to panic. I know you panic, but-"

"What is it?"

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I'd tell you, wouldn't I?"

"Come on, what's going on?"

"The thing is, my water broke just a little bit ago."

"Wait, that means..."

"Yeah, that's what it means. I'm going into labor."

"Don't move! I'll be there in five, sweetheart!"

He didn't even wait for a response. He hung up, grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and and dashed out of the door without giving anyone an explanation or a heads-up. Though he wouldn't admit it in a court of law, he broke his share of speed limits on the way to his house.

When he pulled in the driveway, he saw her standing on the porch, her long blonde hair being blown around her face by the ocean air. She had an overnight bag in one hand, the other rubbing smooth circles on her protruding stomach.

"Broke a few laws on the way?" she asked with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Come on, let's get to the hospital." He took her hand and led her off the porch, over to the truck.

"Henry!" She stopped dead in her tracks, her grip on his hand tightening tenfold as she battled through another contraction. He reeled back to her, breathing in sync with her, trying to keep her focused.

Once the contraction had passed and they were driving, he took numerous chances to ask her if she was okay, how she was doing, if there was anything he could do.

"This whole overprotective thing you're doing? It's kind of cute."

"Overprotective? Of course I'm being overprotective, sweetheart. This is our son we're talking about."

She slapped his arm playfully, "We don't even know if it's a boy!"

"Oh, it's a boy. And by the time I'm finished with him, he's gonna be the best damn cop in Santa Barbara, maybe even in California."

"Such a dreamer, Henry. Such a dreamer."

"Hey, it's not a dream. It's a fact. I'm the detective here, remember? I know these things."

"Oh, so you're psychic now, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know as well as I do that psychics don't exist. It's all parlor tricks, a way to scam hard earned money from people who actually work for a living."

"And what if this little baby ends up as a psychic? Are you gonna tell your own child that they're a fraud, a drain on society?"

"Again, that's ridiculous. There's no way in Hell this kid is gonna end up like that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's gonna be a cop, Maddie. A cop." He turned to his wife and smiled, taking her hand in his. "You just can't fight destiny."

Twelve hours later, an exhausted Madeline was holding her newborn baby boy, completely caught up in the euphoria.

"See? Told you it was a boy."

"Henry! He's not an 'it'. He's Shawn."

"Don't you think I get a say in what we call him?"

"Not when I'm the one that spent twelve hours trying to coerce him to come out. According to you, you decided it was going to be a boy. And I've decided that his name is Shawn." She smiled down at the baby in her arms, and her heart swelled when he smiled back, his eyes only halfway open.

* * *

><p><strong>Off to a decent start, yeah? Go ahead and leave a review. Love it, hate it, something in between. That's what reviews are for! Pineapples to all the reviewers out there.<strong>


	2. 2 Love

**A/N: **Spoilers for season 5.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing related to Psych.

* * *

><p>Shawn and Juliet had been dating for a few months now, still keeping their relationship a secret. Gus was the only one that officially knew they were together, though Shawn suspected that his dad knew. Every once in a while, he'd catch him looking at him a certain way with a look in his eye that was familiar and unsettling at the same time. It'd been so long since he'd seen it, though, that he couldn't quite pinpoint what it meant.<p>

It was getting close to dusk that Friday night. Shawn and Gus were in the office shooting the breeze, waiting for Juliet to get off work and bring by the pizzas. Ham and pineapple, of course. Ever since Gus found out about them, though, things had been semi-awkward. It was incredibly subtle but it was still there, and Shawn planned on fixing it tonight.

As soon as Shawn heard the door open he nearly jumped out of his chair and dashed to the "lobby", placing a delicate kiss on Juliet's cheek before grabbing the pizzas from her.

"You're just in time for game night," he told her, his left eyebrow arching like a ridiculous James Bond impersonation.

"Game night, huh?"

"Oh yeah, and we're gonna start off with I Love."

"What's I Love?"

"Seriously, Jules? How could you not know about I Love? You alternate back and forth, saying something that you love!"

"Shawn, you only know about that because of some Seduction 101 guide you read online."

"Gus, don't be a forwarded text message that insists I'll die if I don't send it to all of my friends. It'll be fun!" He rested one of his hands on Juliet's lower back and guided her into the office, relishing how warm her skin felt through her blouse.

"Fine, you two have fun. I'll finish up some paperwork and go home."

"Oh, you're not getting out of it that easy, buddy. You're playing, and we're going in alphabetical order. So it'll be Jules, you, then me."

"That's nowhere near alphabetical, Shawn," he replied, his patience wearing thin.

"Did I say alphabetical? I meant chronologically."

"Still wrong."

"Shortest to tallest?"

"Wrong again."

"Lightest to darkest!"

"That's wrong AND racist, Shawn."

"Don't be like that, Gus. You know it doesn't count as racist if your best friend is black."

"Uh, yeah it does."

"That's fair. But it wasn't even racist! Racist would be saying that all black people know how to play basketball."

"Most of them do, Shawn."

"See? It's not racist if it's true. Now let's start the game. Your go, Jules."

She froze, glancing between her boyfriend and his best friend, not sure what she should say.

"Come on, it's easy. Just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. I love blank."

"Okay. Well, I love the way towels feel when they first come out of the dryer."

"Good one! You're up, Gus."

"No, I'm not. I'm going home, Shawn. But since you want my answer so bad, here it is. I love receiving a steady paycheck, which I can't do if I stay up all night playing pointless games. I had to take on extra routes because we haven't been hired on any cases in over three weeks. Goodnight, Juliet. Enjoy."

She hesitated, staring at his back as he left. "Bye?"

"We don't need him, Jules! It's usually more fun with two people, anyway."

"You're not going to go after him?"

"Go after him? Definitely not. He was using his 'I'm Serious' voice. He really needs the sleep."

"Whatever you say, Shawn. It's still your turn."

"You know that's right." He was halfway to fist-bumping Gus before he realized that his friend had just left. "I love finding twenty bucks in the pocket of a jacket I haven't worn in a year."

"Has that ever happened?"

"Quite possibly, yes." He paused. "But also, quite possibly no."

"Okay then... I love getting a letter or a phone call from someone I haven't talked to in a long time."

"Like old boyfriends?"

"No, not like old boyfriends. Just people."

"So your old boyfriends weren't people? That explains a lot. Robotic jocks. Gus said I was crazy for believing in them."

"You're definitely crazy, Shawn, and that's only one of the reasons." "Thank you."

"It wasn't really meant as a compliment," she sighed, unable to prevent the smile from forming on her face.

"I've heard it both ways." He grabbed a slice of pizza and took a large bite, waiting until he finished chewing before he spoke again. "I love staying up late talking to someone about everything and nothing at the same time."

"That sounds familiar." She grabbed her own slice and took a much smaller bite, offhandedly wondering why he had such a passion for pineapples. "I love knowing that since we first met, I can always count on you to be there for me."

"I love the way your nostrils flare when you get mad."

"I love how you always give Lassiter a hard time, even though I know deep down that you really respect him, and even like him a little."

"Take that back!"

"Nope. You know it's true, Shawn. Deal with it."

He put his pizza down and crossed his arms, pouting like a six year old who got sent to his room without dessert.

"Aw, I'm sorry," she cooed, leaving her chair to sit next to him on the loveseat.

"I love that every time I fake pout, you cave in and do what I want."

The comment caught her off guard and she was close to flying off the handle when she noticed his smile. The smile that said he was kidding around, even though she knew that he was right. She couldn't really resist him, regardless of how hard she tried.

"I love how you think you're so smooth, when it's really just your boyish charm."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Jules."

"Only you could take that as a compliment."

"It's not as easy as it looks." His eyes were focused on hers now, his body instinctively leaning towards her. "I love how every time I kiss your neck, you can't stop that sigh from escaping."

"Oh, is that right?"

"It's right alright. It drives me crazy." He bent his head closer to hers, glad to see that she was doing the same thing. Their lips were merely inches away when he changed course and buried his face in her neck, his kisses sending a fiery trail up and down her spine.

"Mmmm..." She cocked her head to the side, allowing him more access, and wrapped her arms around him, her hands methodically running up and down his back.

"Just like that," he said between kisses, reaching his hands up to tangle themselves in her hair.

"I love nights like this," she said with finality, positive that the game was over.


End file.
